lordsofcreationfandomcom-20200215-history
Chaos Genasi
The Chaos Genasi are the remnants of the race of genasi that dwelled forgotten in the Chaos for millenia, before an accidental chaos surge caused by a combination of Corelloths medelling and the Chaos Rift in Ardune sent them crashing onto the continent, creating the Chaos Wastes in the process. The genasi have tried to make their home there, but in the process they were fundamentally altered. Culture ---- Genasi culture revolves around their shifting nature. Put simply, each manifestation performs a different role in genasi society, and since all but the strongest of genasi shift their manifestation every morning, that means that the average genasi will be working five different roles almost constantly, shifting between them erratically. The roles each manifestation play in society are: Earthsoul: Earthsould genasi are labourers, builders, farmers, miners, and generally the performers of phisical tasks. Firesoul: Firesoul genasi are guards, soldiers, and basically anything that requires a weapon Stormsoul: Stormsoul genasi take a leader role in genasi society, being nobles, judges, and in other positions of authority Watersoul: Watersoul genasi are tradesmen, merchants and beurocrats Windsoul: Windsoul genasi take the role of scouts, hunters and messengers Physical Traits ---- As described in the Forgotten Realms Players guide. Affiliation and Techs ---- The Chaos Genasi have both Chroma and the lost god Roan as their gods. In addition, they know rituals for exploration and enchanting weapons, carpentry, how to craft weapons, and writing. ((There might be more, that's all I could find ^_^; )) Racial Features ---- The genasi of Ardune were stranded forgotten in the Chaos for millennia. In that time, even within their protective earthmote they began to soak up chaos energy. The cataclysm that engulfed their earthmote and sent them crashing onto Ardune released that pent up energy and changed their nature so that where before genasi usually had one or two manifestations and stuck with them, they now shifted between them randomly every morning. Mechanically, make the following changes to the genasi race if you want to play a Chaos genasi: Elemental Manifestation: Replace “Choose one elemental manifestation… change your manifestation.)” with the following: When you wake up after an extended rest, roll a d6. The number rolled determines your elemental manifestation for the day. 1 – Earthsoul 2 – Firesoul 3 – Stormsoul 4 – Watersoul 5 – Windsoul 6 – Wildsoul: you may choose among all five manifestations to determine your manifestation for the day. Note that for feats and paragon paths that require a genasi to have a particular manifestation, an Ardunian genasi is considered to have all five. Make the following changes to the Elemental Tempest paragon path: Remove “Extra Manifestation Feat” from prerequisites Dual Manifestation (11th Level): You can use two elemental manifestations at the same time. When you wake up after an extended rest, roll 2d6 instead of one, and take both rolled manifestations. If you rolled the same number (except 6), reroll until you have rolled a different number. You cannot manifest the same manifestation twice, even if you roll a Wildsoul. You can use the encounter powers of both these manifestations in the same encounter. Your appearance is a hybrid between the two manifestations. Elemental Surge (11th Level): '''Whenever you spend an action point, you may roll a d6. You gain the benefit of the corresponding manifestation until the end of the encounter. If you are already using the manifestation rolled, reroll until you manifest one you do not have already. You cannot gain the benefit of a manifestation you are already manifesting. Make the following changes to the Whirlwind Genasi paragon path: Add “Soul Affinity (Windsoul)” under prerequisites Make the following changes to the Wildfire Genasi paragon path: Add “Soul Affinity (Firesoul)” under prerequisites Make the following changes to feats: Remove ‘Extra Manifestation’ Add ‘Stable Manifestation’ '''Stable Manifestation Prerequisite: Genasi, 11th level Benefit: Choose a manifestation. When you roll for your manifestation(s) in the morning, you may choose to take that manifestation instead of one of the manifestations you rolled. Remove ‘Extra Manifestation’ as a prerequisite of ‘Double Manifestation’ Change ‘this feat doesn’t… have access to’ into the following: When you wake up after an extended rest, roll 2d6 instead of one, and take both rolled manifestations. If you rolled the same number (except 6), reroll until you have rolled a different number. You cannot manifest the same manifestation twice, even if you roll a Wildsoul.